the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
China
Formerly the People’s Republic of China, the current China is broken and twisted to a shadow of its former self by the Vannai invasion of Earth . With most of its population decimated and old government completely dissolved, China has regressed to an era of warlords and mutual agreements of peace. However, everything changed after Operation CCS Destruction. With the Vannai threat that boxed the people of China gone, China once again faces turmoil, and the embers of war again reignited as factions jostle for power and influence. Geography Having been pushed to the borders, humanity has been setting up territories that are more defensible against Superforts. However, this has led to a complete fall of humanity in the heartlands of China, making resources and land scarce. This has influenced much of China's military tactics. This manifest primarily on the use of melee of recoverable throwing weapons, as most believe that ammo is too scarce to be wasted on Superforts. Furthermore, this also means that most factions rely heavily on manpower, often taking heavy casualties after operations. Factions 'Survivalists Coalition (幸存者联盟)' Also see: Chang, Beng, Huang, Luo, Che '' The first of the coalitions to realize the hibernation of the Superforts were the Survivalists. Disillusioned by the CCP’s ineffectiveness during the invasion, these people have chosen to believe in their own abilities and their connection to their native land to evade and survive the Superforts. While most of the Survivalists are peasant militia that live off the land, they are led by virtuous and pragmatic Chang (苍) faction. Espousing the ideals of taking back the land for the people, the Chang are made up by a small army of suit pilots and their support crew. Battle-hardened to the level of the infamous GI, they are currently seeking to reclaim the city of Beijing as their base of operations and to use the resources left to once again regain Chinese independence. While the survivalists are a coalition, most factions under the flag listen to the progenitor of the Chang faction, Chang Jian (苍健), a former PLA pilot sergeant who deserted with his platoon after a disagreement with his commanding officer. Known for his daring and heroic skirmishes, he was the first to enter Beijing since the Great Hibernation, and has sworn to turn this land into a home once more. Under the Chang are other pilot-led factions such as the Beng (泵), Huang (煌), Luo (洛), and Che (策). The Survivalists represent the single greatest military force in China, with the largest number of suit pilots. However, the coalition grew out of a need to band together against the threat of roaming Superforts. With the Great Hibernation, it seems that allegiances might shift once more. After the Che Wedding Massacre, the Che were taken over by the Axe Gang Bandits, while the Chang, having lost both its leader and heir, was absorbed into the Beng, leaving on the Luo, Huang, and Beng factions to remain in the Coalition. The Coalition has dissolved after the nuking of the Beijing. With the Beng destroyed, tensions and disagreements between the two remaining warlords, Warlord Luo and Warlord Huang, increased to the point that further collaboration is impossible, turning the two factions into independent factions. After Operation 4, with Warlord Luo's death, Warlord Huang is the final warlord left alive out of the initial five. Chang Flag.png|Flag of the Chang Beng Flag.png|Flag of the Beng Che Flag.png|Flag of the Che Huang Flag.png|Flag of the Huang Luo Flag.png|Flag of the Luo 'Neo Liberation Army (新式人民解放军)' ''Also see: Neo Liberation Army '' With their frontlines in the heartlands utterly crushed, the PLA continued to tactically retreat towards the coast, bleeding morale, talent, and resources constantly. With no choice left, the PLA retreated to Hong Kong, and ceded its remaining resources and manpower, along with the command to Grand General Zau Yi of the Hong Kong defense forces, turning Hong Kong into a powerful faction that existed independently without help from the growing Armor Corps and Survivalist Coalition. This merging of the PLA and Hong Kong as well as its expansion fo territory beyond Hong Kong prompted the changing of their name to the Neo Liberation Army. After being publicly disgraced by Hanse pilot Lyn Wong, Zau Yi passed on the title and position of Grand General to Liu Xiao Jiu, disappearing into Bandit territory to continue his one-man crusade of protecting his homeland of Hong Kong. 'Iron Army (铁甲联军, literally Armor Alliance Corps) ' ''Also see: Iron Army The Iron Army is a faction born of Taiwan before the Great Hibernation. While technically separate from the Armor Corps Coalition, the Iron Army nonetheless heavily relies on them for supplies and defense. In exchange, they act as the ACC's information hub in Asia, and their staging grounds if need be. The current High Officer of the Iron Army is the former politician An Guo (安国), a non-suit pilot chosen by the ACC to handle administrative and military matters in the Iron Army’s territories of control. Quiet and humble, An Guo is a man who loves his people, and is thankful for the ACC’s support in ensuring that his lands stood mostly unmolested by the Vannai threat. He is loyal to the ACC, and will take actions that he believes is the best for both the Iron Army and the ACC, even if the ACC would disapprove initially. Axe Gang Bandits Also see: Axe Gang Bandits '' A bandit alliance led by the bandit queen, Han Nu (韩努). It is revealed the Han Nu is actually S hi-er (史儿), one of the only few survivors of the GI cell that was in China during the Human-Vannai war. She has long been corrupted by the despair of losing her unit, and has tried to recreate her former comrades through torture and indoctrination. The Axe Gang Bandits are trained in GI guerilla tactics, but without the moral and ethical focus. This results in the use of powerful terror tactics, allowing them to fight toe to toe to even a Survivalist Coalition faction. Currently, their numbers are bolstered by the former Che army remnants. Using them as meatshields in horde tactics, they are poised to strike even more fear into any opposing army. Lotus of Rebellion (革命莲花) ''Also see: Lotus of Rebellion '' Made up of veterans and civilians disillusioned with the Coalition, this guerilla movement is decentralised, rising naturally from within the territories and ranks of the all the Chinese factions. Lacking a leader, doctrine, or even a unified methodolgy, these rebellious men and women share the same ideal: to retake power away from the suit pilots. Believing that the alien influences of suit technology are to blame for the power inequality and the constant conflict, they poise themselves to depose and destroy the power structure that built itself up from these technologies. With the tyrannic Beng destroyed during the nuking of Beijing, the Lotus seeks to reorganize itself, but is struggling to do so due to its decentralized nature and many ideologies. Japan-EuF Alliance ''Also see: ''The Empire of Japan, The European Federation After the nuking of Beijing, the Empire of Japan and the European Federation started to worry about more nuclear weapons falling into the hands of factions that would use them against their own countries. Banding together, these two factions agreed to start sending forces into China to stabilize the region by themselves. While their combined presence is still minimal, it can be expected that this alliance will be extremely effective in their goals, which brings them to potential conflict with almost all of the factions in China, as well as the ACC, who would not benefit if these two less-than-friendly factions took control of China. Dubbed "The Foreigners" by the local Chinese peoples, the EuF and Japan have now started to capture territory around the Bohai sea, and most notably the still standing areas of Beijing, thus securing both an air and sea route to further reinforce in preparation of their expansion efforts into China. Takamitsu Nakagawa.png|Takamitsu Nakagawa (Japan) Kazumi Kanemaru.png|Kazumi Kanemaru (Japan) Elias Gustavsson.png|Elias Gustavsson (EuF) Emilia Kruger.png|Emilia Krüger (EuF) Timeline Operation 1: Retake the Forbidden City A mission given to the Iron Army by the Survivalist Coalition. Pilots were tasked with destroying a Superfortress designated DRAGON (统恶绝命天龙) located in the airspac eabove the Forbidden City as the Coalition attacked the two other Superfortresses in Beijing. The operation was a success with the destruction of DRAGON and the success of the Coalition securing Beijing. However, the pilots also found the Imperial Seal of China within DRAGON, with everyone coming to a consensus to keep it secret. It is currently in the hands of the pilot, Lyn Wong. Operation 2: Protect the Supply Train A mission given to the Iron Army by the Survivalist Coalition. Pilots were tasked to protect a supply train travelling from northern Coalition territory into Beijing, which was running out of precious supplies in order to maintain an encampment. The operation ended with a success when the pilots managed to temporarily disable the Quadruped. With the Quadruped severely damaged, Chang Jian's son, Chang Xing (苍星) was able to lead a small contingent of men and finish it once and for all. This secured supply routes to Beijing, allowing the Coalition to expand further into the heartlands. Event 1: Che Wedding Massacre After Operation 2, the ACC was invited to a Che-Chang wedding ceremony but instead found themselves in a situation were most of the Che family and Chang Xing, son of Chang Jian, were assassinated. Deducing that there were two separate murders and the perpetrators are Che Mu Xin (the bride), and the NLA, the pilots eventually had to escape quickly when chaos descended due to the Axe Gang Bandit's broadcast of the entire event to China. Leveraging the feelings of hatred towards warlords and their petty politics, the Axe Gang Bandits successfully caused multiple rebellions, and plunge China into further chaos. Operation 3: Cover the Luo Retreat With the Axe Gang Bandits leading the former Che soldiers, the Luo were under the threat of annihilation. However, the leader of the Luo, Luo Bai He, ordered that not a single civilian be left behind to the oncoming horde. The Iron Army was requested to aid in this retreat, and the operation was a success. With the Bandits pincered by the NLA and the Huang, they are essentially now in a deadlock. Another threat, the Lotus of Rebellion, makes themselves known as well. Event 2: Cascade of Treaties and the Reveal ''Also see: NLA-ARHK Meeting and NLA-IA/ACC Summit In a series of negotiations between the NLA, led by Zau Yi, and the ACC, IA, and ARHK, an alliance was formed between the ACC and the NLA. In this alliance, Fujian became a piece of shared territory, with a jointly-run base and joint-effort factory being built in Fujian. However, after the alliance is formed, Lyn Wong revealed the imperial seal in a public broadcast as well as accusing Zau of being manipulative and scheming. The broadcast however focused on the ACC's willingness to continue their alliance with the NLA, citing peace as the final goal. While this increased ACC's general reputation and standing in CHina, Zau Yi quickly fled the NLA, and is now in whereabouts unknown. Solo Event 1: Jeanne's Nuking of Beijing During a Bandit raid on the Luo, Warlord Luo tasked ACC pilot Jeanne to scout out and destroy Bandits in an unidentified bunker to prevent additional weaponry falling into the wrong hands. While Jeanne succeeded in this endeavor, she soon found out that the bunker was a launch site for a MRBM nuclear warhead. Jeanne chose to fire this at Beijing, the capital of the Beng at the time, killing at least 4 million and destroying the Beng as a faction. She then tried to place the blame on the Bandits. This backfired when one of the Bandits she killed was found to have an active communications device, and broadcasted the entire audio transcript of the situation. The Bandits used this to sow distrust and blame towards the Luo, which ultimately resulted in the dissolution of the Coalition, leaving the Luo in an extremely vulnerable state from both within and without. Furthermore, the utilization of a nuke has also attracted the attention of both Japan and the EuF, which has started their own operations to stabilize the region of China, as a form of preemptive defense should the nuclear situation goes out of control and outside the borders of China. Operation 4: Subjugate the Luo! Under the orders of the Iron Army, pilots of the ACC attacked the vastly weakened Luo in an attempt to take the territory Xinjiang as well as their manpower and resources. The mission was a major success, with the Iron Army casualties being mostly their autonomous JKHI dolls. The Luo lost all of their pilot generals as well as over 50% of their army. In the wake of the mission, Warlord Luo was found to have already died of injuries sustained from a previous battle with the Axe Gang Bandits. In a dying message, he revealed his intentions for his faction to fall to ACC rule, as he believed, until the end, that the ACC was the best chance for his people. As a result, with the more disagreeing generals dead and the people convinced by the warlord's final words, Xinjiang fell to ACC rule without much resistance. China (Operation 1).png|State of China After Operation 1 (October 2019) China (Operation 2).png|State of China after Operation 2 (October 2019) China (Phase 4).png|State of China after Event 1 (October 2019) China (Phase 5).png|State of China after Operation 3 (November 2019) China (Phase 6).png|State of China after Event 2 (December 2019) China (Phase 7).png|State of China after Operation 4 (January 2020) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:China Category:TE Nations